Follower
by Kidagakashantelast
Summary: Some of the chars. from Bloodlust gain an unusual compaion, D and Meier in later chapters, pre-Bloodlust setting. Reveiw please.


(I do not own any of the vhdb characters.but I wish I did)  
  
Follower  
  
It was mid afternoon when a huge, tank-like rover squealed to a halt outside of the town gates. The place looked empty and deserted, as though it hadn't been inhabited for years. Large steel doors banged open as four figures exited and dropped to the ground. Three men and one woman stood staring at the desolate landscape, one more man looked on from inside of the rover, peering sadly out of the window next to his bed. The oldest of the Markus brothers took a short walkthrough of the nearest building, only to return looking disappointed. Borgoff looked around for a few more minutes before sighing, seeming defeated. "So much for stopping here for the night, I guess we should've expected that." He muttered, chewing the end of his cigar in thought. "Oh well, we might as well still look around.might be able to get some free supplies. Kyle, you come with me, Nolt and Leila, try the south end, see if you can find anything." Leila rolled her eyes and Nolt nodded before they walked slowly off down the street towards the other end of the deserted settlement. "We should do this fast man." Kyle muttered sadly, shuffling his feet against the dust clogged street and running a hand through his untidy red hair. "We still need to find somewhere to load up on real supplies you know." Borgoff grinned at his younger brother knowingly, before reaching over and tugging on his braid affectionately. "Oh come on, you're just disappointed that you won't be getting to sleep in a bed tonight. Get over yourself Kyle, we've got work to do." Kyle nodded and started off after Borgoff when an exhausted voice hailed him. "Kyle?" The red head turned back to the tank questioningly. "Yeah Grove? What's up?" Grove fiddled with his scarf momentarily before replying. "Just.tell everyone to hurry back ok, I don't like being alone." Kyle gave his brother a quick reassuring thumbs up. "No problem Grove we'll go fast, I promise!" He called before turning on his heel and hurrying after Borgoff into the saloon across the street.  
"There is nothing here whatsoever." Leila murmured, pawing halfheartedly through the back of what seemed to have been a weapons supply store. "I mean I had at least been hoping for some extra ammo or something, not just piles of broken junk." She spat irritably on the useless twists of steel before her, and stood with a slight groan before leaving the shop to join Nolt in the ruined grocers next door. She pushed the shattered glass door open, only to leap back in alarm as it fell off its hinges and slammed into the ground. "Damn!" She cried, stepping over the wreckage and into the store. "You ok?" Nolt asked concernedly, walking out of the back of the stockroom with a few small packages under his arm. "I'm fine." Leila muttered, kicking the doorframe resentfully. "You find anything Nolt?" Nolt grinned. "Yeah, surprisingly, there's a few good kegs of water back there and some chips an' stuff." He gestured to the packages under his arm. "We'll tell Borgoff an' he can pick 'em up over here." "Sounds good to me." Leila said, seeming happier. "At least we've found some water, we were running low, that'll make Borgoff happy anyway..." Her voice trailed off as she wandered outside to stare up at the cloudless blue sky. This was the fifth town they had found deserted this week, it was beginning to seem as though they'd never find one intact again. Sighing softly, feeling abandoned by the world, Leila kicked at a weed before striding into the tailoring store nearby.  
Grove stared out of the window at the same cloudless sky Leila had been observing moments before. Everywhere was like this lately, dusty, deserted, and broken. As though no one had ever lived there at all and their latest quest, for a band of newly converted vampires had not gone well so far, the trail was cold and they needed supplies badly. Grove shook his head and sat up slowly, stretching his sore muscles gently and looking around impatiently. He really wanted the others to come back soon, it had already been an hour and he was lonely for companionship. He also felt incredibly vulnerable and knew that his injections were out of his reach at the front of the rover, he had no means of protection. Grove huddled up in his overcoat feeling desolate and sad, if only Leila or Kyle had stayed with him like they usually did.then maybe he'd feel a bit better. He shuddered feeling a bit chilly and dozed off, whimpering softly to himself and wishing the others would return.  
Kyle wandered around slowly and purposefully in the liquor store that Borgoff had told him to get out of twenty-five minutes ago. "There's gotta be some beer around here somewhere, right?" He asked himself, digging through the empty stockrooms filled with moldy boxes. "For crying out loud, please let there be some beer.I haven't had any in over a year, come on!" He dug furiously, boxes flying over his head until he hit a wooden cupboard. "Hello there!" He cried happily. "What have we here?" Kyle bent over and tugged at the mahogany doors on the bottom. "Urf! Come on! Opeeenn!" Kyle groaned, shaking the doors desperately until with a small pop, they sprang ajar. The red head stumbled backwards from the force, but caught himself and bent to look inside.  
Borgoff had just been turning to head back to the rover when he spotted Nolt and Leila walking towards him. "Hey guys!" He said, grinning good-naturedly. "Find anything? 'Cos I sure as heck didn't." Leila grinned. "As a matter of fact we did Borgoff." Nolt nodded, smiling. "Yup, we found some snacks, some water, and some extra oil." Borgoff looked more cheerful than he had in two days. "Really? Great job guys, let me find Kyle and we'll -" He was suddenly interrupted by Kyle, who was screaming and racing out of the saloon as fast as his legs could carry him. 


End file.
